


Cramps

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cramps, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral, Periods, but reader does have periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Cramps are a absolute pain, but some people will always try to make it better.





	Cramps

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @snapplejuice over at tumblr: Hey! I really liked the “I’ll help” insert with Bucky, about the reader bleeding through and I was wondering if you could write another one? Not like a part 2 persey but just another one like it with Bucky.

Periods were shitty in general, from the blood to the cravings, to the sheer discomfort of it all. That horrible feelings when you wake up from blood collecting between your legs, and the hyper awareness of everything going on downstairs. Cramps only made it worse. No one liked pain and stomach pains that couldn’t really be gotten rid of were some of the worst pains. 

Sometimes they were crippling and other times they were simply irritating, but no matter what they always made your day infinitely worse. Today they were more than irritating, they were downright painful. The cramping causing you to groan and move every few minutes in an attempt to alleviate some of the discomfort. You found yourself bending in strange positions in an attempt to get rid of the pain even though you knew it wasn’t going to go no matter what position you sat yourself in. 

Bucky had been gone with Steve for the day, reminiscing on things that he could remember and trying to jog more old memories by walking through Brooklyn. You had said you’d be fine...that had been a lie, but you hadn’t wanted to keep him at the Tower when you were experiencing something that was perfectly normal and natural and that you’d handled many a time before on your own. It didn’t mean you didn’t wish he was there. A comforting presence, massaging your painful stomach and offering to help in anyway possible. 

Bucky was a good boyfriend. He didn’t get squeamish if you mentioned your period, he would happily put bloody sheets in the wash, would bring you anything you needed, would go out and try to buy you sanitary products. He was perfect in that sense, he always wanted to look after you the same way you wanted to look after him and after years of men being weird about your period it was nice to have one that was okay to talk with you about it and look after you. That made it a little better and not worse. 

“You doing okay?” You were currently sprawled across the sofa, back in the air, head underneath you, arms wrapped around your stomach. A strange position but you’d convinced yourself it helped. When it actuality it didn’t. 

You didn’t expect him back yet, but you couldn’t help the relief at knowing he was back. A familiar hand pressing against your back, rubbing soothing circles. 

“No...”

“Cramps?” You groan out a sound of affirmation and feel the hand leave you, hear him pottering about. Doors opening and closing, a kettle boiling.

You try to concentrate on the sounds of him moving about rather than the pain as you move to sit up right, seeing him filling a hot water bottle. You take it gratefully when he hands it to you, pressing its warmth to your stomach, the relief not massive, but enough. 

He moves to sit behind you, pulling you back against him and rubbing circles into your hips, soothing and reminder that he’ll always help even if it’s something as simply as making a hot water bottle to soothe the ache. 


End file.
